royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha "Moon" Kyuzera
Alpha is the establisher of all Lycan kind and the embodiment of Yin and Yang. Without his existence all of Lycan kind would cease to exist. He is admired for his fierce leadership and his ability to adapt in critical situations. He has a eternal feud with the Vampire/Crusnik realm. He has fought Dracula numerous of times dominating him for as long as he could remember. Dracula despises Alpha so much he awakened his father Daegon to tip the scales in his favor of his kind during the war of "Fang and Moon" .Before this he had fought the vampire race for ages upon ages winning and losing to them. Once Alpha became absolute the Lycan race dominated the segregated realm which forced an early awakening of the God of Crusniks, Daegon. Alpha was finally reaching his prime believing himself to be the strongest beast God in all the realms.He continued to believe this until he met the "Red Hurricane" on the battlefield. This Alpha is known as "Twilight Alpha Fang". Once they fought they became the best of friends realizing their similarities and common goals . Alpha abandoned his goal of becoming the God of beasts and entrusted the universal throne of beasts to Keimon. Keimon crowned him the universal leader of his realm. Alpha changed his motives after the death of his eternal rival and decided to join Keimon and gain something worth fighting for in this war of Gods. This gave him more power he needed to continue protecting his realm. Alpha's physical prowess is beyond elite and he is a strategic genius. His speed is immense and blinding in addition to his brute strength he is a difficult opponent for even the best of foes. Alpha is a fierce,matured warrior who has learned to fight for the right reasons. He follows his instincts in the hopes of becoming a leader like the universal emperor and maintaining.the balance of good and evil. Abilities Lycanine Body Lunar Wind Black moon flames Lunar Lightning Herculean Gaia Black Heaven Awakening - Alpha's Darkseeker power of The Koto Seal is released simultaneously with the Divinity Soul Release to form an ascended form that is absolutely forbidden to use against comrades. This power was awakened against Layleon when Alpha was on the brink of defeat in a near death state .This form infuses his In'myo power with his demonic Darkseeker power.The light of his holymortal Yin side is maximized and released with the "Divinity Soul release" and the "yang " side is maximized in the "Koto Seal Awakening " form .The combination of the two has created a new level of power even powerful enough to rival that of a Perfect Nephilim .( Ascended Devil and Ascended Holysworn Angel ) . The release of Black Heaven means the perfect balance of Good and Evil and the user's power is beyond it's previous limits . This form is a form reserved as a "Last Resort " to protect the heavens or those dear to the host Body of In'myo(Yin & Yang) Hyper Lunar Howl Sound proof Lone wolf Black moon summoning Tsuki-no me eye Eye of defiance Lunar divinity Overdark Blood of the Demon God In'myo Cloak Awakened Demon Affinity Rising sun Kick Falling moon kick In'myo dive Divine Fang ripper Black Fang ripper Crusnik Hunter Hyper Moon wave barrage Lunar pulverizer Lunar destroyer Black moon star claw Alpha Wolf fang Hyper Howl Crescent slicer barrage Night Star Black Moon Bomb Day star Claw of Yin In'myo hurricane In'myo fist In'myo drive Black Moon Impaler Lunar Impaler Alpha Impaler In'myo Impaler White sun star claw In'myo starsume Weapons Crescent Moon Blades these lunar blades are placed on Alpha's wrists for extra cutting power and diversity in physical combat. They are dangerous in up close battles. Alpha's claws made up of these materials that can slowly immobilize afflicted areas . Full Moon shield - the repeller of blood the shield defends against blood techniques and dispells them completely when contact is made. It is powerful enough to even block blood based impalers Lunarluster blade the name of this blade is the "Crusnik slayer ". It can stop blood physical blood techniques Upon contact. It repels Crusnik Kami-kinesis. It repels Crusnik sorcery and elements as well.This is Alpha's primary mid range weapon. In'myo buster blade This blade can break gravity barriers and remove sound from realms from its mighty swings . It cancels out light and dark elements used against Alpha. This blade repels other buster blades with its In'myo aura around its blade. It is immune to magic and gravity. Crescent kamikotsu the lunar boomerang that Alpha wields in battles of large amounts of enemies are present .This weapon has large range. In'myo bandage gauntlets This increases Alpha's physical might to unreachable levels.These omnipotent gauntlets were acquired training with the God of the fist, Torikubo Kyuzera. With these gauntlets he can repel 3/4 of elements with his hands .They can not be sealed in battle for these gauntlets are permanently synced with the users soul. (only Keimon, DéMonidate and Alpha were worthy of these Gauntlets) Transformations Alpha Moon Rage The highest level of moon rage he transforms into a werewolf form in which he grows in power ,size,speed and defense. He is extremely hard to damage in this enraged state .When a Lycanine transformation takes place thier bones are reinforced with twilight energy to increase durability. This form is also known as the "Divine white wolf God ". Specializing in light lunar winds sand Ice abilities. Demonic Alpha Awakening once this ability is awakened he is covered and bathed in the bloody aura of the Demon God and this grants him the power to face off against even devil gods .The demon blood and demon wrath counteracts the synergy due to their relation .Alpha was born as a demon beast which is what enabled him to wield this ability .His demon power consists of sun based techniques which means every sun technique he uses has the priority of a Omni-demon. This is linked to Kelin's rare power source only obtained by inheritance. This form is known as the "Black Wolf God " specializing in overdark techniques as well as demon techniques. The primary elements used in this form Is overdark, Herculean Gaia,Black demon winds , demonic black Flames, and Supreme Overdark . Sadaikuma(Maximum Alpha) " Black Heaven Awakening "( Perfect In'myo " God burst Enabled /Compatible God awakening Forbidden Form(perfect In'myo form)